Tale of Oberon-Prologue
by Kunimitsu
Summary: After the Great War of Desire, the people of New Urania try to rebuild their lives. But there are always those who want destruction. Five unlikely hero's fight to protect the peace. Well finding out things about themselves they never knew.
1. Prologue

~Tale of Oberon~Prologue  
Author: Kunimitsu  
Warnings: none yet  
Comments: If you like...*^_^*...would be appreciated  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. For entertainment only. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
( )=means thoughts  
#=flashback/dreams  
" "=speech  
  
  
A boy is limping by a field, bloody broken, starved and cold.   
  
(Why…..)  
  
He trips in a mud puddle, and reopens several gashes and cuts over his body.  
  
(dead……..all dead….)  
  
Blood blends with mud adding a copper and earth smell to the air.  
  
(tired……..so tired……)  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A sad melody plays.  
  
The streets are filled with people, while the air carries a melancholy feel.   
  
Men are carrying a coffin.   
  
The moans ands wails of women can be heard.  
  
But through all this there is one little boy who's mouth hasn't produced a sound.  
  
(Onii-san.....)  
  
Who's eyes are dry.  
  
(Onii-san.....why....)  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A woman and a boy stand on a hill.  
  
The woman reaches out.  
  
The child reaches for the woman.  
  
(Catherine you came back.)  
  
They both begin to glow a faint green.  
  
(I needed someone to give my powers to.)  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Figures stand around a grave.  
  
The Tombstone reads.  
  
"To our beloved mother and wife. Through tragedy you brought forth life."  
  
A little figure, bends down to place fresh flowers over the dead ones.  
  
(Mother.......)  
  
A tear drop falls.  
  
A vow is made.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweat trickles down his brow.  
  
He tosses in his sleep  
  
A figure of little girl smiles at him.  
  
(Merian…….)  
  
The figure now has a frown.  
  
(Don't……)  
  
The girl starts walking away.  
  
(Please...…..)  
  
She turns around waving.   
  
(Please don't leave me…..)  
  
She vanishes.  
  
  
~ End of prologue ~ 


	2. Chapter 1-Death

~Tale of Oberon~Part 1  
Author:Kunimitsu  
Warnings:AU  
Disclaimer: They are not mines.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A young man approaches a small village. Dressed in a cloak of forest green. With eyes like emeralds. But there is no joy in those eyes. Just cold darkness. Eyes that have seen hell and back.  
  
As he enters the village gate. He hears whispers, but he holds his head high and started straight for the inn, determined not to let them know how much there raised eyebrows and facial expression hurt him.  
  
This behavior was common to him. But it still didn't mean. He got use to it.  
  
He fell upon his thoughts trying to ignore the people around him. For it was a long way to the inn.  
  
'The life I live is a lonely one. But I understood that it would be before I chose it.  
People see me as a threat to there lively hood. Being around the dead so much. They think if they get close to me. Death might rub off on them.   
  
Maybe it might. I'm starting to believe it myself.   
  
In my short live time I have seen and done many horrible things. Things that caused people to look down on me.   
  
As I walk through the streets now. People part as they see me.   
  
Fear.   
  
Fear of me.  
  
But all the things I have done I have done for a good cause. A worthy cause. Since my powers were awakened and intensified I have vowed only to do good.  
  
You might wonder how much good a Necromancer can do? A person who lives death. How can they help stop death.  
  
Necromancy is not evil. As people might think. It all depends on fields you base your studies upon. And whether you decided to use your powers for the good of people or for the downfall of civilization.   
  
There are so few of us. I have never meet another of my kind, except my teacher.   
  
Probably its better that way. If I were to find out they were doing the latter instead of the right path I would have to kill them. And I have enough blood on my hands as it is.  
  
He opened the door to the inn. And went in.  
  
He also received stares from the occupiers of the bar and the care taker of the inn.  
  
He walked up to the counter.  
  
"How much for bed and room a night?" he said as he saw that the care taker was afraid of him.  
  
"1..180..g..gil..sir"  
  
The man dropped the money on the counter, and took the key that was given to him.  
  
"Y….Your dinner will be sent up within the hour" the care taker stuttered.  
  
He nodded and headed towards his room.  
  
The room was small, confining, and the bed didn't look all to comfortable, but it was better than outside.  
  
But he was too tired to go and complain.   
  
He had fought a small army of dryad's, of today, as he counted off the amount of lives he's taken, him and Zhanto.   
  
His pet.   
  
Him and Zhanto have been together since the beginning.   
  
But he couldn't' keep Zhanto with him in the inn. So he laid Zhanto in a safeplace, outside of the small village. If someone where to find him it would be trouble and he would have to find another place to stay.  
  
But he couldn't think about it right now hopeful Zhanto will remain well hidden.  
  
He undressed himself , blow out the candles and climbed into bed. Within a matter of minutes he was already in a deep slumber.  
  
#A woman and a boy stand on a hill.  
  
The woman reaches out.  
  
The child reaches for the woman.  
  
# 'Catherine……you came back'  
  
# 'I needed someone to give my powers to.'  
  
# 'I will receive you' the green eyed boy replies as he holds the woman's hand.  
  
# 'Thank you…..your powers will be far greater than anyone of our kind, but I will help them awaken faster by giving you my powers….are you sure you want this.?  
  
# 'Of course I do…the boy looks up and smiles at her…  
  
#If I don't you wont be able to rest. And the least I can do is give you that…after you gave your life for me.  
  
# 'Even if you know the threat that it will bring to the world.'  
  
# 'Yes, I will still receive you.  
  
The boy closes his eyes, while he and the woman begin to glow a faint green.  
  
# 'Cause you are my world.  
  
The sky starts falling around them.  
  
'it's time for me to go.'   
  
Catherine……  
  
End part 1 


	3. Chapter 2-Myth

~Tale of Oberon~Chapter 2  
Author: Kunimitsu  
Warnings: AU,Language  
Pairings: 1x2,3x4(not yet!)  
Comments: I'm working on a glossary for this. So just bare with me if some of the words dont make sense.  
Disclaimer:Do not own them. (official disclaimer in prologue)  
------------------------------------------------------  
The castle was in chaos, rebel forces penetrated our defenses. And here he was awaiting there approach. He could have left like the others, but something inside of him told him to stay and see this through. Now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by enemy forces.   
  
He really didn't put up a fight when he was captured not like he didn't want to but the blue eyed man that came to him, seemed to cast some sort of spell over him. Rendering him motion less.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here."  
  
All eyes turn to duo, as he cursed him self for not running away sooner when he found out people had broken into the castle. He turned to see his full audience.  
  
'Damn there's so many of them…'  
'Let's see…1..2..5…12….15…including the colbat eyed stiff.'  
  
"She's a pretty little thing isn't she."  
  
'Keep your distance.' Duo mumbled to himself.  
  
A hand touched his cheek.  
  
Duo backed away from the contact.  
  
'Stinking perverts, they act like they've never seen a uh…women before.'  
  
"hahaha…a shy little thing isn't she..don't worry sweet heart we don't want to hurt you. We just want to see what's underneath that pretty dress of yours."  
  
Duo stepped away from the hormone induced group.  
  
'If these shit heads get out of hand I'm gonna have to kick some ass.'  
  
A door was heard being opened.  
  
Duo turned to see the colbat eyed man leaving.  
  
"When you finished with her put her back in her cell."  
  
With that Heero turned and existed the room.  
  
'Oi….high commander left. He's not a pervert after all. But still what kind of man would leave a harmless uh…women like me to these sex deprived dogs.'   
  
Duo was caught up in his thoughts and he didn't notice how dangerously close the group of hentai rebels got.  
  
'……he is kinda cute…'he thought.  
  
Duo felt a hand on his leg.  
  
'That's it!'  
  
"You know, I think its about time we end this charade." yelled Duo as high as he would let himself for fear of alerting others.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore he was a talkative person he loved to talk it always kept him busy. His forced silence was enough to make him mad, but the situation he was in now made him furious. 'I can take everyone in here with no problem, but if they bring reinforcements I don't know if even I can handle them.' duo thought to himself and in turn taking time to thank his father for the Tae Do and Meti lessons.   
  
"You know I think it's about time we end this charade. Don't you?"  
  
"What the ....?"  
  
Duo stepped closer to the man that was fondling him earlier.  
  
"You're a ….."  
  
His last words were cut off by duo's hand on the pressure point on his neck.  
  
"That's' right boy's the she's a he..and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't put your shitty hands on me."  
  
'Gasp…The princess is a he.' were the whispers and mummers that went around the room. Along with other comments. That we will just keep to ourselves.   
  
"Yeah dumb ass didn't I just say that."  
  
"What did you do to Bin?"  
  
"Oi…you mean him." Duo said as he kicked the unconscious man.  
  
"O..nothing…he just a little tired."  
  
"Fuck, better not be lying or you'll be sorry."   
  
"Sorry!...Me?" Duo looked around the room just to make sure the brute was talking to him.   
  
"Hnnn…you talk so much shit but can you back it up." Said someone in the crowd of men.  
  
The evilest of smirks started to form on Duo's face.  
  
"Why of course darling. If I couldn't then I'd be just like you."  
  
With that all the rebels charged straight at duo, there pride hurt.  
  
Duo gave a loud battle cry as he run towards them.  
  
~END PART 2~ 


End file.
